Goodbye Summer
by dearpanda
Summary: Pertemuan yang manis saat musim panas, perpisahan saat musim gugur dan perasaan yang belum tersampaikan. [chanbaek;au;school life;shonen-ai]


**Tittle : Goodbye Summer**

**Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship**

**Rating : T**

**A/N : halo lagi, satu hari upload dua fic nih XD kali ini bawa fic yang agak nyes(?) main pair nya masih baekyeol. Sama seperti judulnya, ff ini terinspirasi dari lagu "****_Goodbye Summer"_**** yang dinyanyiin sama ****_f(x) ft d._****o tapi bukang songfic hehe. Semoga suka ya! Jangan lupa review +like~ :3**

.

.

.

Angin berhembus cukup kencang siang ini. _Maple tree_ yang berdiri kokoh pun mulai menggugurkan daunnya. Pertanda musim dingin akan datang. Walaupun ini masih musim gugur, tapi udara cukup dingin di Busan. Tak heran mengapa banyaka orang lebih memilih untuk diam dirumah untuk menghangatkan diri. Berbeda degan Byun Baekhyun, seorang siswa kelas tiga SMU itu memilih menyendiri di atap sekolahnya. Menikmati hari hari terakhir di sekolah kesayangannya itu. Matanya terpejam menikmati angin yang menerpa tubuhnya. Banyak sekali kenangan di sekolah ini yang tak akan bisa ia lupakan.

"Sedang memikirkan apa?"

Baekhyun membuka mata saat indra pendengarannya disapa oleh suara berat yang sangat ia kenal. Sang pemilik suara sudah menempatkan tubuhnya disamping Baekhyun sambil menyodorkan segelas coklat panas. Baekhyun menerimanya dengan senang hati dan mulai meneguk minuman kesukaannya.

"Terimakasih, Chanyeol!"

Sang pemilik _tender voice _alias Chanyeol hanya tersenyum. Ia menyentuh rambut Baekhyun dan mengacak-acaknya gemas. Baekhyun hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil mengusir tangan besar Chanyeol dari kepalanya.

"Kau itu persis seperti coklat panas ya. Manis dan hangat." Ucap Chanyeol sambil terkekeh.

"Bodoh." Timpal Baekhyun.

Kekehan Chanyeol berubah menjadi sebuah tawa sekarang. Sementara Baekhyun memukul bahu Chanyeol dengan kesal. Chanyeol pun berhenti tertawa lalu menatap ke arah Baekhyun. Sebuah tatapan yang dalam.

"Apa?" tanya Baekhyun ketus.

Tangan besar Chanyeol kembali melayang ke udara dan mendarat di atas kepala Baekhyun. Tak seperti sebelumnya, kini tangan Chanyeol hanya mengelus kepala Baekhyun pelan. Baekhyun diam, sebenarnya ada rasa tak suka saat Chanyeol menyentuhnya tapi sisi egoisnya berkata ia menyukai sentuhan laki laki bersuara berat itu. Angin kembali bertiup dengan kencang, dengan sigap chanyeol menarik tubuh Baekhyun untuk mendekat.

"Dingin ya?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Hemm." Baekhyun hanya berdehem sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

Dengan ragu, Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Chanyeol. Setelah menyamankan posisinya ia menutup matanya. Chanyeol tersenyum sambil memerhatikan wajah Baekhyun, sangat damai. Tangan Chanyeol yang tadinya berada dibahu Baekhyun kini kembali mengelus surai hitam milik Baekhyun. Chanyeol pun ikut memejamkan matanya, menikmati saat saat damai bersama Baekhyun.

"Yeollie.." Baekhyun memanggil Chanyeol pelan.

"Hm?" Chanyeol membuka matanya dan menatap Baekhyun.

"Ingat tidak saat kita pertama betemu?" Kini Baekhyun menatap lurus ke arah Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja."

"Waktu itu sedang musim panas. Kalo tak ada kau mungkin aku sudah mati kehausan. Kau penyelamatku."

Chanyeol tertawa pelan mendengar penjelasan Baekhyun. Mereka kembali diam, berkutat degan pikiran masing – masing.

"Ingat waktu kita dihukum oleh Mr. Kim?" Chanyeol kembali bersuara.

"Ah tentu saja. Gara gara vas bodoh itu kita harus membersihkan ruang seni. Menyebalkan!"

"Aku tak tahu kenapa, tapi rasanya menyenangkan walaupun aku sedang dihukum." Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Eh? Kok menyenangkan?"

"Karena aku dihukum bersama seorang Byun Baekhyun. Ah dan setelah kejadian itu kita makin dekat kan? _Like the Astro twins."_

Tanpa aba aba, air bening dari ujung mata Baekhyun mengalir. Dengan buru buru ia menghapus jejak air itu di pipinya. Chanyeol yang sadar akan hal itu terkejut,

"Baekkie? Kenapa?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Tak terasa ya, besok lusa sudah upacara kelulusan."

"Hmm, ternyata kita sudah cukup lama bersama ya."

"Setelah lulus kau tak akan meninggalkanku kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak, _cupcakes_. Ingat komitmen kita dulu?"

Air bening itu kembali mengalir dari mata Baekhyun. Dengan lembut Chanyeol menghapus jejak air itu dan menarik Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya. Inilah mereka, berbagi kehangatan ditengah dinginnya udara di Busan. Saling menyalurkan rasa sayang antara satu dengan yang lainnya.

.

.

.

Upacara kelulusan pun telah usai. Ucapan 'selamat' tak berhenti mengalir kepada Baekhyun. Ia berhasil mendapat predikat lulusan terbaik tahun ini. Semua orang yang mendengar berita itu turut bahagia, termasuk Chanyeol. Tak henti hentinya ia menggoda Baekhyun karena mendapat cap siswa terbaik itu.

"Yeol, minggu depan aku harus pindah ke Seoul." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Terus hubungi aku. Jangan pernah segan." Jawab Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum. Seperti biasa, tangan Chanyeol mengelus rambut Baekhyun dengan lembut. Ia senang sekali memainkan rambut lembut milik Baekhyun, mungkin ini telah menjadi candu baginya. Mereka terus berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah, sampai langkah Chanyeol terhenti karena sebuah panggilan masuk ke ponselnya. Baekhyun yang sedari tadi mengekor Chanyeol ikut berhenti, ia mendengarkan ucapan ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Chanyeol. Menebak nebak siapa yang sedang ia ajak bicara itu.

"Siapa? Jinri?" tebak Baekhyun saat Chanyeol memutuskan panggilan di ponselnya.

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk dan memasukkan ponsel yang ia genggam kedalam saku blazernya. Ia kembali berjalan dan Baekhyun kembali mengekor.

"Apakah Jinri sehat? Senang ya jadi Jinri." Kata Baekhyun ditengah tengah keheningan.

"Ya dia sehat, dia bilang dia masuk kelas unggulan untuk smester depan. Senang kenapa?"

"Senang bisa memiliki seorang Park Chanyeol."

Mereka berdua tertawa, tertawa dengan nada yang dipaksakan. Bukan tertawa lepas seperti biasanya. Baekhyun menatap punggung Chanyeol, ia takut sosok itu suatu hari akan menghilang dari pandangannya. Baekhyun menarik nafas panjang dan menghetikan langkahnya.

"Park Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikkan badanya, "Apa?"

"Aku.. Aku suka! Ah tidak, aku cinta!" seru Baekhyun.

Chanyeol diam sambil membulatkan matanya, "Ma-maksudmu?"

Baekhyun hanya menjulurkan lidahnya dan berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih diam ditempat. Tak mau kalah, Chanyeol pun berlari mengejar Baekhyun. Mereka berdua berlari lari sepanjang koridor sekolah sambil meneriaki satu sama lain. Tak lupa dengan tawa mereka yang terdengar sangat lepas. Guru guru yang tak sengaja berpapasan dengan merekapun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Semua orang tahu, beginilah Byun Baekhyun dan Park Chanyeol. Sepasang sahabat yang akrab bahkan bisa dibilang terlalu akrab untuk sebatas sahabat.

"Yak! Byun Baekhyun, kau berhutang penjelasan kepadaku!"

.

.

.

_Park Chanyeol, asalkan kau tahu aku sangat menyukaimu. Bahkan sejak saat pertama kita bertemu. Apa lagi yang harus ku katakan sekarang? Harusnya aku tak bermain main denganmu. Harusnya aku mengambil kesempatan itu, harusnya aku memintamu bertahan bersamaku bukan mendukungmu dengan Jinri. Aku tahu aku ini sangat egois. Kata kata yang tak sempat terucapkan membuatku sakit. Aku tak ingin kisah cinta kita hanya sebatas teman baik. Tapi, apa boleh buat nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Kisah cinta kita telah berakhir bahkan tanpa dimulai. Sekarang maafkan aku, selamat tinggal summer. _

_._

_._

_._

_Byun Baekhyun, maafkan aku ini hanya sebuah monolog. Aku kira hanya aku seorang yang menyukaimu, aku kira kau tak pernah menyukaiku. Andai saja rahasia kita ini terbongkar sejak dulu pasti kau telah ku genggam sekarang. Sekarang aku membenci diriku yang hanya menjadi sahabatmu. Perasaan yang kusembunyikan selama ini masih membekas sebagai memori yang menyedihkan. Foto kenangan yang kita ambil semasa SMU makin memperjelas hubungan kita yang sangat menghancurkan hatiku. Sekali lagi maaf summer, selamat tinggal. _

-fin-

**Masih gantung kah endingnya? Hahaha, gomen ~ ohya dearpanda mau tanya, kalau ff fantasy kira kira yang cocok jadi main pair nya siapa? Minta saran kalian ya! Thank chu :***


End file.
